The Bunny Hunt
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: When Ginny Weasley hears about Easter and decides to play a little matchmaking for her sister by choice what happens? Hermione, Thorfinn, and Antonin all want more than what they have. Not that they've told each other that. Who wins the hunt or do all parties win? Hermione/Thorfinn/Antonin


**Authors note: Fancast: Antonin Dolohov: Zach McGowan Thorfinn Rowle: Alexander Skasgard**

 **I plan on continuing to write with these three. The plunnies hit me when they hit me though. I have no control over when the ideas come to me. This is my favorite harry potter triad pairing. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing it!**

Hermione had been dragged into this idiotic party and she was absolutely mortified. It had been Ginny's idea and of course that obviously meant trouble. How the hell she had let herself get talked into a fucking bunny suit of all things? Not just any bunny suit either. She was stuck in a pink mini-dress with white fur lining and a fucking cotton ball poof tail, and the ears! She looked like a ridiculously effeminate play boy bunny. Which was rather hard to do in her opinion since playboy bunnies were ridiculously girly in the first place. It wasn't like wizards even celebrated Easter, but Ginny had gotten wind of the muggle holiday some how and decided that they were going to have a party. The only good thing to come of all this was that Ron was at a Quidditch match he couldn't get out of. Having her ex see her in this outfit was likely to kill her.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her brown eyes and hair stood out against the white and pink. Ginny had practically ordered her to wear make up and do her hair. She had her normally uncontrollable hair in Shirley Temple ringlets. The dark purple eyeshadow she had on made her normally dull brown eyes shine. The dark ruby red of her lipstick finished the look rather nicely in her opinion. She might not be thrilled about the idea, but she couldn't deny she looked good. When she flooed to Harry and Ginny's cabin in the woods she relaxed a little. The only people who would be there were the ones Ginny had invited, no one else knew where the cabin even was. The game Ginny had in mind terrified her though. It was the reason all the females invited had to wear the stupid bunny outfits. Ginny, Luna, Astoria, Fleur, Angelina, Tonks, Lavender, and herself were all to be the 'foxes.' It was essentially a human fox hunt. The girls were going to hide in the woods and the males would have to find them. The boys invited, Draco, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Charlie, Bill, Remus, and who knew who else, got points for how quickly they could find their dictated bunnies. Of course, most of them were couple pairings. Draco with Astoria, Bill with Fleur, Remus with Tonks, Fred and George with Angelina, Neville with Luna, and Harry with Ginny. She, being the only single girl besides Lavender, was unsure who would be paired up with her since Charlie was with Lavender.

When two people she hadn't expected walked in she almost screamed. She was going to kill Ginny. She was going to torture her and murder her slowly. The moment Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle walked in she knew exactly who were going to be her hunters. She ducked out of their sight quickly and ran upstairs. "Ginerva Molly Weasley I'm going to kill you!" She should have known that Ginny had something up her sleeves when she had ordered her to look nice. As if wearing this idiotic costume wasn't enough now Thorfinn and Antonin were going to see her in it. Well that was if they could find her. She was not about to let this hunt be easy. In fact, she was more determined to be the only bunny left UNFOUND. There was no way in hell she could let those two see her like this. She would never live it down. It wasn't even fair, Antonin was a trained tracker. How the hell was she supposed to evade him. Then again, Charlie was a dragon tamer, Bill and Remus had werewolf senses, Fred and George had an uncanny ability to know where Angelina was at all times, and Neville was like a bloody plant and animal whisperer. The only ones who didn't have an advantage were Harry, Thorfinn, and Draco. However, since Thorfinn was going to be paired with Antonin she doubted they'd compete against each other, oh no, they'd be working together.

She groaned, why on Earth had she told Ginny about Christmas and New Year's Eve? Now Ginny had apparently taken it upon herself to play matchmaker. It wasn't like she'd been especially avoiding the two of them. She'd seen them several times granted they had all been casual, no strings attached, meetings, but she was okay with that. Well mostly okay with it. Sure it would be kind of nice to go out on an actual date once in a while but it wasn't like it was required, besides she didn't want to have that conversation with those two. Apparently though she was going to live to regret ever mentioning any of that to Ginny. Luckily, they wouldn't get to see her until they found her. All the males were to be blindfolded until the timer went off to let them know the hunt was on. All she had to do was avoid them until it was time for the bunnies to hide. The best part was the point-me spell was considered cheating so even with Antonin being a trained tracker she had a chance. A small chance, very small, but a chance all the same.

She cast tempus and looked at the time, only 20 minutes until the boys had to put on their blindfolds. She only had to avoid being seen for 20 more minutes. She made her way into the walk-in closet of the room she was in. She wasn't snooping she just hid herself amongst the clothes hoping beyond hope no one would find her here. Of course, hoping only got you so far, she realized as Charlie walked in. Great. "Hermione come on out I want to talk to you for a minute ok?"

She sighed and came out from behind the dresses. "How do you do that Char? Are you going to be able to find Lavender this easy to?" She made a face at Lavender's name. She had grown up a lot after she was attacked by Fenrir, luckily someone had killed him just before she got bit, but she was still annoying. They got along ok, but she wasn't her best friend or anything. "If so I feel sorry for all the other guys. Especially since Ginny had to try to play matchmaker for me. I have no intentions of letting either one of them see me like this. I look ridiculous Char." She sighed. All of her earlier confidence had come rushing out the minute she had seen them walk through the door. Antonin in all his dark beauty, and Thorfinn looking like some kind of muscle building Viking, she didn't see what they saw in her. They might be former death eaters, but they were both sexy as hell. She was just Hermione.

"Hermione, you listen to me and you listen well. You are beautiful. Always have been, Christ the first time I saw you at that ball I thought you were gorgeous. Jail bait of course but still beautiful all the same. When you finally realized you and Ron weren't meant to be I was so thrilled, he dragged you down constantly Hermione. Everyone but Mum and Da' could see it. I knew we weren't going to get together, but I wanted to. Not to date you, you and I both know I'm not the dating type, but I definitely could have seen us having fun together." He winked at her then, taking a moment for his words to sink in. "Hermione, I've seen the way those two look at you when you're all together and you aren't looking. It's like they're addicted to you. It's rather comical to see former death eaters look at you like that. Hermione, they don't have eyes for anyone but you. I've seen girls practically throw themselves at both of them and they just brush them off. Take a little pride in yourself." He shook his head, "Look, I'm not going to tell you to talk to them, telling you what to do never goes well for anyone, but maybe you should. It's obvious you want more than just a benefits relationship. I think the only people who can't see that the three of you belong together is the three of you. Even Mum's given up trying to get you to date anyone. Doesn't that tell you something?"

She looked at him in shock for a moment before speaking again, "Charlie, you know who they are. What would the family think? Hell, what would the world think? I mean screwing them is bad enough but to actually date them? Your Mum would hate me for the rest of my life." She had to hold in tears at that. She loved Molly like her own mother. She couldn't stand the idea of her hating her. "I like them a lot, but losing the only family I've got left just isn't worth it."

He looked at her, "Hermione Mum will always love you. She already knows how you feel about them, in all honesty she'd probably be happier if you were in an actual relationship with them, and as for the rest of the world who the fuck cares? You don't have to answer to anyone how you feel Hermione. Plus, with Ginny trying to play match maker do you really think the rest of the family cares? We just want you to be happy. We all see how much they've changed. We are all okay with this. Let yourself be happy for once. Now I'm about to go downstairs again. You can either come down with me or stay up here hiding. I won't tell them where you are if you decide to stay up here, but I think you should have the conversation before the hunt." He smiled down at her, "Come on 'Mione, come watch their faces as you walk down those stairs. Watch their reactions and interpret what you see." She looked up at him and nodded, she might as well.

She took a deep breath and followed Charlie out the door. She grabbed his shoulder before they reached the stairs, "Hey Charlie, thanks." It was all she said before she stepped around him and walked down the stairs. She knew that was enough.

The moment she entered their view both Thorfinn and Antonin froze. Their eyes widened as they took in the vision of beauty in front of them. They both rushed over to her almost competitively. Thorfinn who had a slight height advantage got there first. However, all he could utter was, "Beautiful." He finally snapped out of it right as Antonin caught up, "Hermione, you look gorgeous. Sexy as hell too." He gave her his signature smirk. He couldn't let her realize how much she affected him or they'd end up in a bed instead of playing the god forsaken game that Ginerva Weasley had come up with. Not that he would much mind.

Antonin having caught up couldn't even speak English at first. He automatically dropped into his native Russian tongue. "Vy vyglyadite krasivo Hermione, to, chto vy delayete so mnoy." He blushed slightly once he realized it and then spoke it in English, "You look beautiful Hermione," He left out the part about what she did to him. He was actually looking forward to a chance to show her one of his skills. "I am honored to have such a beautiful Rabbit to hunt Dorogaya."

Hermione blushed and giggled slightly. "You two spoil me with compliments. I think we should talk though, before the hunt." She was trepidatious, but she knew this had to be done. Charlie had been right in the assumption that she wanted more than what they were currently doing. "Lets, er, lets go to the back room." She led them to one of the rooms in the back before casting a silencing charm and an impervious charm at the door. She took a deep breath before turning to look at them completely, "Where do you, er that is, what do you," she groaned at her own inability to articulate what she wanted to say. She took another deep breath to calm herself, "Okay, what do you guys want out of this, well whatever we currently have." She breathed out a sigh of relief. Getting that out was part of the battle. "I have no problems specifically with what we've got going, but I'd like more. I want to be able to see you two without the expectation of it ending in the bedroom. I…I…I want to go on a date!" She practically yelled the last and cringed at her own tone of voice. Nerves really weren't becoming of her.

Antonin and Thorfinn's jaws dropped. Out of everything they had been expecting that certainly wasn't it. They'd actually been more afraid that she was going to end their relationship not deepen it. Antonin was the first to over come his shock, "Hermione, I would be the happiest man," Thorfinn made a noise then, "or at least tied to be one of the happiest men in the world to be able to take you on a real date."

She turned to look at Thorfinn then, she didn't want to give either one of them up. She liked both of them. Thorfinn spoke up without even thinking about it, "Hermione love, I'd be more than happy to date you. You don't have to worry about us getting jealous over you. We've already discussed with each other that you are both of ours. It's not unusual in the wizarding world for triad relationships. It's actually pretty common. We were so scared that you were going to call off our, whatever you could call this, relationship, we couldn't be happier that you want more. We've been trying to figure out how to approach you about it ourselves."

The moment he finished speaking she sighed in relief. She was about to speak when Ginny's amplified voice echoed through the house. "All males must now put on their blindfolds the hunt is about to begin!"

Hermione groaned softly at that but smiled at the two men in front of her. "Alright boys, I'm going to tie them on you." She summoned two of the black blindfolds in front of her. Once she had them both blindfolded she smirked. "Just because we had this heart to heart doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you guys. After all I successfully evaded both of you for months before, I have a reputation to keep. Before I go though," She cut off and pressed her lips to Thorfinn's in a kiss that left him breathless and wanting more. She smirked against his lips before walking over to Antonin and doing the same. "A little something to make looking for me top priority." She giggled, "See ya when you find me boys." And with that she was out the door.

Hermione stepped out the front door into the forest. Once all the males were blindfolded everyone had agreed that the women would get a 15-minute head start. Hermione was going to use it to her advantage. The first thing she did was transfigure the bunny outfit into jeans and a t-shirt, then she cast a few Patronus and sent them in opposites directions of where she was really going. If Antonin was going to track her magical signature she wouldn't make it easy. She then quickly climbed up the tree closes to her. She could move through the area without leaving foot prints this way. Every 30 yards or so she changed direction and cast another Patronus. She also sent out a false scent trail, it wouldn't smell exactly like her, but she hoped it was close enough that it would fool them. By the time the 15 minutes were up she had put quite a bit of distance between herself and the cabin. She came across the cave and amplified the scent spell and left a Patronus there for a few minutes. She knew to never stop moving when you were being tracked but she wanted them to think that she had stayed there for a bit. As she came across a stream she jumped in just long enough to duck under the water before climbing in a tree a few feet away from the one she had jumped out of. She was not going to be the first bunny found.

…..

The moment Antonin cast the magic tracking charm he groaned. There were at least five different trails. He also smirked though, his Dorogaya was smart and he did love a challenge. He took a moment to look at the trails none of them were any stronger than the others. He cast a scent tracking charm and it narrowed it down to two. One seemed off though, so he followed the other. Thorfinn stayed close to him, he was more muscle than tracker but that was fine. He had a feeling that muscle might be needed. When they came across a cave her magic signature was much stronger. Thorfinn went to head in, "Thor hang on a minute, the whole reason we never caught her when she was on the run was because they never stopped moving. Why on earth would she stop and wait in a cave? It's a mislead."

Thorfinn looked up at that, "Good lord our girl is smart. I mean I knew she was but this is crazy." He smiled proudly. Just then the first lights flashed in the sky. "Looks like the first bunny has been caught. Wonder who it was." He smirked, "I kinda hope it was Ginny, I mean I know she did us a favor and all, but it would be to priceless if the first caught was the one to come up with this in the first place."

Antonin rolled his eyes, "We'll find out later come on we still have our own rabbit to track." When they came across a stream the scent spell failed. "Damnit. She went in the water. Scent tracking is out now and her magic trails aren't enough to go on." He examined the trees along the river front and saw one that had a branch hanging directly over the water. He smiled as he saw a hand print in the moss covering it. "I'm not giving up yet she's been flying through the trees, but that will disrupt the animals and leave a trail. Come on."

….

Hermione had started to double her way back to the cabin when she saw Neville find Luna and send up the second lights into the air. She smiled at the two of them and dropped down from the tree she was in. "Hey, can you two do me a favor?" They both nodded, "Good I need to two to cast patronus in the exact direction I take off. Make them strong ones. I'm hoping your magic track will cover mine and it will make Antonin's tracking spell fail." She smiled as they did what she asked, "Thanks guys I owe you one." She took off running along the ground now. The area she had dropped down in had too much moss on the trees to climb up without leaving proof that she was there. She cast a light-weight charm on her shoes so that she wouldn't be leaving prints. She came across Draco next. He hadn't found Astoria yet though, she smiled. The fact that Draco was even going along with all this showed exactly how much he had changed since the war. "Hey Draco, good luck," She didn't stop as she wished him luck. She did slow down though. She didn't want to expend all her energy to early.

As Hermione came across Tonks she smiled. She had an idea. Tonks had transfigured her own outfit too. "Tonks switch me clothes. It will make it harder for Remus to track you by scent and your magic from your transfiguration will cover mine."

Tonks smiled brightly, "Wotcher Hermione that's a great idea." They quickly swapped clothes and separated. Hermione taking off one direction and Tonks the other. A few minutes later sure enough Remus stumbled upon her. "Hey Remus, how goes it?" She giggled at the look on his face.

Remus was disgruntled slightly, "Hermione why do you smell like Tonks?"

Hermione smiled up at him, "Oh we switched clothes. Thought it would throw you and my boys off a bit. Guess it worked on your end. Gotta go though. I don't want them to catch up to me just yet. I aim to be the last Rabbit if I can." She smiled and took off again. Remus just shook his head and went back in the other direction. She came across Fleur next who was drenched. "Took a swim did ya Fleur? Can't say I blame you not with Bill's nose." She giggled. "Fleur transfigure your outfit and switch me clothes. This has mine and Tonks scent on it. It'll throw Bill way off.

Fluer immediately complied and Hermione cast a drying spell on her, "Thanks Hermione, I wasn't worried about catching a cold since its so warm but I was getting sick of dripping water everywhere." Fleur then cast a drying charm on the outfit Hermione was now wearing, "There now our magics should cover each other too."

Hermione grinned, "Hey Fleur if you see my boys tell them hi for me," and with that she took off again.

….

Antonin was impressed when his magic trace spell cut off in the clearing where the second set of lights had gone off. Hermione had used the magic to cover her own trail. He finally refound her trail, then Antonin grumbled as the scent spell picked up again only to lead them straight to Nymphadora. "Damn that girl. You traded clothes didn't you?" Tonks only smiled at them as she ran off. He sighed. Well if anyone was going to give him a run for his money he was glad it was his girl. Two couples had already found each other. He had no idea who they were though.

He then came across Fleur, again they had traded clothes and Hermione's magic was all over her. Fleur told them Hermione said Hi. Hermione was essentially leading him and Thorfinn on a wild goose chase using the other girls to do it. "Thorfinn I knew she was good but this is frustrating. My tracking spells are essentially worthless right now. We're gonna have to go on instinct it what we think she would do."

…

She relaxed as she reached the cabin again. The two couples inside, Neville and Luna, and Charlie and Lavender waved to her. "Hey Lav, can I borrow Charlie for a minute?" Lavender nodded and she smiled, "Thanks. Charlie I need you to cast on me. Maybe a small glamour charm or something. Also give me a huge Charlie hug."

Charlie smiled down at her, he knew exactly what she was doing, "Sure thing hun. Give those boys a run for their money ya hear?" She smiled and nodded as he wrapped her in a huge bear hug. He then cast a temporary freckle maker charm on her. "There ya go love, now you really look like one of the family."

She giggled, "Thanks Char but I gotta go." She took off running out the front door just in case her boys had refound her trail. When the third set of lights went of she saw Remus and Tonks walking towards the cabin. She winked at them and continued on. It was only a few minutes later when the fourth and fifth sets went on. One of them had to be the twins and Angelina because there had been three lights. That only left herself and one other girl. She figured it was probably Ginny. The girl might be head-strong but she was smart too. She figured she actually had a pretty good chance at being the last one found. Harry was a damn good tracker since he'd become an auror.

Her suspicions on who was left were confirmed when she ran across Ginny a few minutes later. "Gin cast a Patronus for me? I'll cast one for you too."

Ginny smiled at her, "What's the matter Hermione don't want to get caught?" She giggled, "I told Harry the longer it took him to find me the longer the back rub he owed me."

Hermione laughed, "I just want to see how good my guys really are. Antonin's a damn good tracker, I want to see if I can't beat him though. If I'm the last one found I win. She went silent as she saw Harry, Antonin, and Thorfinn all come extremely close to the clearing they were in. She whispered directly into Ginny's ear. "Ginny both our guys are too close for comfort. Good luck." With that she turned and disapparated back to the cave she had passed earlier. Ginny must have gotten away as well because there weren't any lights that went up. She giggled. This was going to get interesting. As she made her way back to the mouth of the cave. She screamed when she got there and took off running.

…

He had seen all the lights go off and after a stop at the cabin had found out the only two left were Hermione and Ginny. He refused to lose to Harry Potter. He had nothing against the kid personally, but his luck was unfounded. When they came across the clearing and heard two cracks of apparition followed by seeing Harry he grinned. "Thor back to the cave. NOW let's go!" Without checking to see if Thorfinn was going to follow he disapparated to the opening of the cave. He smirked when she saw them. Then she screamed and took off running. "Thor go get her damnit you're faster than me."

Thorfinn immediately took off after her. It only took him a minute before he had her scooped up in his arms, "Sorry little love, guess you lose." Before Antonin could catch-up however the other two lights lit up the sky. "Well guess I spoke a little too soon."

Hermione just started giggling, "That was entirely too close. If I hadn't seen you guys right as I reached the mouth of the cave I would have lost because you two would have had me. As it is the only reason I won was the technicality that you both had to have hands on me before you could send the lights.

Antonin walked up behind them then, "Oh trust me Dorogaya, I'm going to ENJOY having my hands on you." Hermione giggled again before Antonin leaned over and took her breath away with a kiss.

"Oi I'm the one who actually caught her! Where's my kiss?" Hermione started giggling again as Antonin broke away and made a hand gesture that said 'be my guest.' Her giggles were abruptly cut off again as Thorfinn kissed her so passionately she thought she's pass out from the pleasure.

Hermione smiled up at them both, "Well come on lets go back to the Cabin, then after the party we can go on our first date."

 **Translation** **note: The Russian simply means, "You look beautiful Hermione, what you do to me."**


End file.
